


Quartet Night Crash a Wedding

by angelsarima



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quartet Night Lives Together (Uta no Prince-sama), Unresolved Emotional Tension, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarima/pseuds/angelsarima
Summary: A bass, a suit and a beautiful blonde hair.Five years as a group, a contract to finish and a wedding to attend. The decision they make will mark their future. Will they be willing to make the necessary sacrifices or will they not survive the extent of the event? What have Shining planned for them? An invitation started it all. A presentation would probably end it .... ReiRan QNcentric
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

It was going to be 5 years.

Five years since they were formed as a group.

Quartet Night had already a legendary history throughout the Asian country. Their concerts, their events, even the programs in which they participated were enjoyed with immeasurable success. All of Japan loved them, all the fans cheered for them, they were at their highest peak.

But even within all the success, there were certain aspects that none of them brought to light. Issues beyond the professionalism and group image were mostly kept for each one and internally these matters continued to govern their actions.

The first contract they signed when they were called by Shining involved 5 years of work as a group; at the end of it, Reiji would be already 30 years old, Ranmaru would be close enough to repaying his debt, Camus would probably be awaiting his queen’s order to return to Permafrost and Ai ... would still being Ai.

When it all started, none of them had faith or future for the team. As the years went by, they developed stronger bonds and even started treasuring each other in ways no one imagined; but finally, being aware that everything could end soon, they began to miss it. Neither wanted for the group to end, but also nobody would ever admit it. They were all too proud, one more arrogant than the other, so everyone expected Shining to be the one with the initiative and proposition.

What no one expected was that the proposal would come amid a dilemma, let alone that it would include disputes, revelations, a trip, and of course a wedding. This is the chronicle of how Quartet Night shaped a new history, its future and its identification, outside the Asian country, even at global level. An invitation started it all, a presentation would put an end to it.


	2. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it all start in a faraway land...

The setting was Europe, the country England and the city London. Two members of Quartet Night, Reiji and Ranmaru, had been working filming a documentary for a Japanese entertainment channel for 5 days already. With a good disposition, the present day would become their last.

It had been one of the brown hair dreams to travel to the country for years and, although it was for work the present occasion, he was determined to make the most of his free time there to visit the city. In the country, the idol duo was recording a report of tourists spots, as well as entertainment places. It went without saying that there was high expectation to include at list one of their songs in some segment of the chronicle.

What the silver hair never foresaw was that this would occur most of all due to the insistence of his partner, in nothing more than a karaoke Lucky Voice and with the entire local reserved for them. Ranmaru even protesting was forced to fulfill his whim.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

_What could go wrong?_

The star of that segment was supposed to be his partner as he was the one who proposed it.

It started as a simple suggestion, then with a drag, and finally ended with a microphone in his hand in the middle of the stage being filmed along the older one. Reiji insisted him to sing along english songs in an attempt to practice the language under the idea of making the plot more exciting. Regrettably, and amusingly enough, after several attempts and unacceptable shots by the one who was supposed to be the star of that small stage, it was suggested that both sang a song of their own to end the section.

The heterochromatic one had no problems with the language. He had grown up being bilingual since childhood, he mastered the language, his development was authentic. It was just a thing of the past ...

In a city very different from the Japan where he lived nowadays.

_A bass, a suit and blonde hair._

**Where are you looking towards?**

**It’s so frustrating! Any time**

Ranmaru blinked rapidly relocating to the present. He and his brown haired partner were recording the last part of the segment on the stage, the background music for their song Rise Again was playing for them and Reiji started singing it. Gray eyes gave him a curious look, conveying his concern and at the same time attracting his attention. Momentarily getting lost in the past, he cursed himself internally.

**It’s like trying to grasp the sand**

**Piling up within an hour glass…**

He affirmed quickly, recovering from his lapse and brought the microphone close to his face. He replied with his song, assuring him that nothing had happened after all.

**Saying words that aren’t like me,**

**I can't just leave things like this, right?**

**Such limitations,**

The younger one cross glances with those of the brown hair, showing him with it his well-being and conviction, giving the message that he would not lose his concentration again. He had decided his life on his own, he did not regret it. Reiji smiled back at him. The two exchanged knowing smiles and turned their gazes to the film camera.

**_Don’t just decide them on your own!_ **

They turned to face each other, adopting such position with the intention of singing looking directly into each other's eyes.

**Though my brave mind’s completely burnt out**

**And once more set ablaze in crimson flames,**

One pointed to the other and vice versa.

**So strong**

**So strong**

They quickly turned to face the camera again and raised one hand to the ceiling with an open palm.

**I'll rise again any number of times**

**So long as I have something to protect!**

Ranmaru looked up at the ceiling and raised the microphone to his height; his partner instead looked at the ground and took the microphone with both hands. The two were carried away by the music at full volume and sang with overflowing passion, worthy of a duet.

**"Even if I lose everything, I’ll still love only you"**

**So in love… I don’t want to be apart from you**

**Even if my dreams are ripped to shreds**

**"Even in stormy winds ... Even if lightning strikes ... I will not fall again"**

**That power I had forgotten, I believed it will fill my heart once again!**

The song ended with them colliding back to back and clasping their hands raised in the air, breathing tired, but satisfied. Sweat could be seem running down their bodies, yet the adrenaline they felt prevailed.

The applauses at their presentation were soon heard coming. Congratulations and acknowledgement were a routine at work. A towel went into each one of their hands with the intention that they could groom themselves a little bit. Shortly after, the news came from the director of the recording ending their work being excellent.

It had been a success, another goal accomplished without fail.

The older one inadvertently watched his partner for a few seconds. The silver hair was calm, safe and active.

This was the present that united them, they were living their dream. That was their reality. Everything was fine.

* * *

The duration of the trip was scheduled to last up to seven days, but Reiji make it possible to fulfill everything planned in just five and after that they were allowed to arranged the last two of the days for themselves. The older one swept bicolor eyes all over the city during the day for tourism, it was fair in exchange that Ranmaru lead them at night.

Considering that it was their last summer night in London, Ranmaru insisted on returning as quickly as possible to the hotel to rest and get ready. They would return to Japan the next day and he wanted to get enough sleep to prevent getting jet lag. The older boy, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans involved, as every five minutes he was distracted looking through the windows of different streets stores, looking according to him for the ideal presents to bring to Japan for all of their colleagues. Knowing him better he knew his true other intentions; the biggest occurrence included wanting to decorate practically the entire place where they live together with London motifs.

He wasn't really against it, but it wouldn't hurt him remind the older man that there wasn't enough space in the condo for all his acquisitions. He still even argued with the other members who lived under the same roof -aka the count- the place of the objects of each other. He was not ready to include his partner in the dispute.

They had been walking for about half an hour when Reiji stopped at the entrance of an apparently interesting store and entered in it without warning. The minor, unaware of his sudden absence, continued walking for about ten minutes before stopping. There was no reason to worry, nor was it strange that it happened; no matter how long it took him, he was always found. His partner had the ability to locate him easily and clung to him firmly, in more ways than one.

The streets of the city were not empty, but few people walked around it. It was after 9 at night and it was just starting to get dark. He put his hands behind his neck and stretched it backwards looking at the sky. They would return to Japan the next day and he would probably never appreciate a landscape like that again. He did not dislike Europe, he enjoyed the journey. He liked London.

It was only a lapse that repeated in his mind. It was simply a memory from years ago to which there was no way to return.

He had already given up on it.

After walking without lowering my head for about five minutes, he crossed the street and end up on a road with no pedestrians. His destination had not changed; he was still on his way back to the hotel where he was staying.

But it was then that at his side and coming from the opposite direction, a particular face crossed and caught his attention making him stop suddenly.

_A bass, a dress and blonde hair_

A young woman with long and straight hair stopped a few steps away and turned to face him. He just braked in place, all of sudden static.

It was not possible; it was not real.

Time seemed to stop at that very instant...

\- Gil?

And he was called. He made fists of his hands, feeling nervousness inside him. Obviously he wasn’t ready to reveal himself.

\- You are Gil, aren't you? - the female voice insisted again, with a small smile displaying one her face.

He did not answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in quarantine can be boring, still it gives me more free time to continue translating. That aside, I may be needing a B-reader to help me with my grammar mistakes. So anyone out there? I think it'll get more difficult as the story continues to expand and my abilities as a translator are not the best ones. I'm still unsure if the present chapter is well enough translated  
> Also, a little bit of context fo this history, it's a combination of the games, the anime and may also include some music/ drama references in the future, so I hope you can get the general idea and enjoy it! =D  
> Thanks you for the kudos and I hope you can continue to support this fanfic from now on. Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	3. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can happen after just one encounter...

_-You are Gil, aren't you? -_

Ranmaru took a slow breath, seeking to contain his emotions like he had never done it in a long time. He would not reveal himself, not to her.

-You are mistaking me for another person- he answer trying to keep his cool attitude and avoid more exposure

-I'm not mistaken- was the answer he got in exchange from the young woman, full of a decided tone, so similar to his- You are Gil, you are...

-RANRAN!

Quick footsteps were heard running towards both of them interrupting their encounter. Reiji stopped just behind her, having located his partner. He looked at Ranmaru's posture and detected immediately his discomfort, he looked at his side and distinguished the woman looking at his partner with a similar countenance.

_It was their eyes ..._

Rapidly the woman brought her hands to her chest, taking a deep breath. She quickly stopped insisting, turned around and started to leave. It was clearly, that it was not the best moment nor circumstances were in favor for a conversation. Even more, it was obvious that the one she encountered didn't want his partner to find out about the relationship they shared. Ranmaru unclenched his fists as he heard her leave and finally catch a deep breath.

-Reiji- he called turning to face his partner

-Hai Hai! – was his answered, quickly dismissing the issue and approaching him.

As sneaky as he could, Ranmaru glanced backwards in the direction he heard the woman walk, he decided to ignore that little unwanted encounter as best as possible. He retraced his steps and continued walking forward, with his partner following him closely.

-Are we going back to the hotel? – the question of the older one come disinterestedly

Ranmaru just assert him.

Hearing footsteps move away at the same time, the woman stopped and turned. Watching the couple lose sight in the night landscape; it was distinguished in the gray-eyed young woman features a look of full internal conflict.

-Gil ... - she murmured his name

* * *

-Who was she?

The question of his partner's brought him out of his thoughts. Only a couple of hours, had he managed to avoid the subject.

At the moment they were at a hotel, precisely in a luxurious room with an excellent view of the street and the whole panorama of the city at night. Reiji was sitting in one of the armchairs arranged in front of the window looking at the landscape, Ranmaru had just came out of the bathroom wearing a dressing gown and a towel over his head that he used to dried his hair.

At the presented question, he just shook his head. There was no way he would give explanations.

-Nobody important- he quickly replied, leaving the towel on his neck and approaching the mini fridge to get a drink

-It didn’t seem like it ... - Reiji commented, glancing at him curiously but without turning his head completely in his direction

-It is not a matter in which you should meddle- the minor with a bottle of water in his hands step to sit on the couch in front of him- There is no point in worrying about it- he declared

Reiji did not insist again. Part of what the gray haired man said was correct. Despite considering themselves as a united group, they did not share issues beyond what was related to work. Included in that, there were the reasons that led them to enter the idol industry. Each had their own secrets, hardly anyone would share it. If Ranmaru had one that he did not want to reveal, he would accept it, as hurt as he might feel inwardly given his indifference, even more so now ...

-Oi Reiji-

Rapidly conscious of the attention seeker, he returned his gaze on the caller, only to found his face suddenly very much close to his.

\- Eh?! - being so surprised, he instinctively brought his head backwards until it hit the back of the head support

He wasn't used to that kind of approach

\- What's the matter with you? – the younger one questioned surprised by his action

\- I should ask that! – the brown haired defended himself- Don't attack me like that

\- At what point did I attack you ?! – the tone came as confused and strangely offended

\- Right now!

\- Ha?! - he blushed in return

_Was it so unusual for him to get close to his partner?_

* * *

Apparently yes, if they took into account that they were more than companions within four walls.

Robes on the floor, unattended sheets on the bed and two bodies being explored in a single bed.

-If you wanted to do it, you only had to say it, you know it, right? - Reiji asked appreciating the naked body of Ranmaru under him squirming, and kissing every corner of skin exposed to his reach

The silver-haired man clung tightly to the sheets as he kept his eyes narrowed and sought to get used to the preparation of the fingers of the older one inside him.

-It's not that difficult- Reiji kept talking letting his breath run through the skin of his bare chest- I even think you like to make yourself beg- he smiled and placed a kiss on the notch of his neck

The way he spoke, how he was addressed, the language he used, that man about him drove him crazy in more ways than one.

\- Shall we go RanRan? - even his nickname with that sensual voice sounded exciting

The initial pain had given away quickly and now there was only pleasure. Still, three fingers were insufficient. His hips instinctively began to clothe into them for further penetration.

He released his hold on the sheets as gray eyes stopped his administrations and removed his fingers from inside him. Giving him a break, he started preparing his member with lubricant and its respective condom.

Ranmaru looked at him still with narrowed eyes, but as soon as he perceived that it was reciprocated and felt the member of his partner perch near him, he covered them with his arms. That man was definitely his downfall

A moan escaped him when the older one began to play with his nipples with one hand, and let out another when his member pushed against his entrance mischievously without penetrating him. He was torturing him on purpose.

-RanRan ... - even the tone with which he was called was entangling

He cursed him. Cursed that only he could make him feel that way. Cursed that he was unable to reciprocate with words.

\- Just ... do it ...- he gasped.

\- Do what? – he was asked in exchange lasciviously as he pushed against him

-Reiji ...

-How long do you think you can last? – the older one seemed to being in the mood to continue with his game- Do you want to find out?

Even with his arms covering his eyes he denied frantically. He didn't want to; his body just wanted the attention it seeks.

-Reiji ... -he moaned his name once again

-I hear you ... – was the answer he gets melodiously

_He just wanted to forget_

Suddenly, his game was interrupted when the silver-haired man's open legs hugged his waist and shoved him roughly against him.

Unexpectedly and abruptly, this was the way the bicolor eyes got what he wanted.

A loud moan escaped them both after that penetration and Ranmaru even in the midst of pain emerged victorious from that silly confrontation.

-You are a ... - Reiji tried to answer, but kept his comment when the man pushed against him again even with pain- RanRan ...

-Just give it to me- he implored with a needy voice having accomplished his objective. He had stopped covering his sight, but immediately used his arms to pull the other's neck against his body and hide his face in his notch- Just give it to me- he even repeated near his ear with the hoarse voice he knew he could use to drive the other one crazy.

_‘Give it to me so hard that I can only think of you’_

* * *

_A bass, a wake and the same blonde hair dressed in a black suit_

Ranmaru woke up agitated, sweating and naked. Being in the same room, in the same bed as his groupmate; he relocated quickly. It had all been a nightmare.

He picked up his cell phone that was on the dresser on his side of the bed. It was still 6 in the morning, still an hour before the breakfast buffet opened and he could go downstairs to eat; but there were already signs of sunbeams behind the curtains. It was a new day.

Beside him, Reiji was still sleeping, with no signs of waking up anytime soon. He admitted that last night he had not been in his best state, but a part of him could not help but feel guilty of taking advantage of his partner.

They had no established a romantic relationship. At least from his part, he had been very clear when he accepted the proposal. Release stress without falling before the cameras or entertainment industry. A carnal act seeking only pleasure and delight. A secret that linked only the two of them.

He recalled while sitting on the bed; that his momentary vulnerability had origin, name and surname. Still he was unwilling to let the past come back to haunt him. He sighed deeply and put a hand to the nape of his neck, stretched it back and then step out of the bed. Tying a sheet around his waist, he went to the washroom. He would take a bath and stop thinking about what had happened yesterday.

Almost an hour later, finding himself bathed, dressed, groomed, and hungry, he headed toward the breakfast buffet. He guessed that his older companion would not take long to wake up, so he decided to wait for him having breakfast on the first floor.

Everything was going well…

_A bass, a dress and blonde hair._

Until crossing the hall ...

-Gil Ranmaru Kurosaki-

He was called once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate sex scenes aren't my fort, still I think it's passable enough? Still searching for someone who could help me with grammar. Thanks for the kudos.  
> Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated! =D


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the bomb drop and the temper get the best of both, or not?

_-Gil Ranmaru Kurosaki-_

That... was unexpected

-I was very tolerant with your behavior yesterday- 

The accusing tone was evident, but he wouldn't let the claim of the female voice coming from in front of him interrupt his breakfast. The young woman was sitting across him in the same table, with just a coffee, while he had a complete course of all the meat-based dishes available served in his plate.

\- I don’t remember ever asking- he answered in return, introducing a piece of meat into his mouth. The tense atmosphere could be felt in the air.

She just sighed resignedly.

\- What happened? – he questioned swallowing his food.

She looked at him incredulously.

\- Does something have to happen for me to talk to you?

\- Considering that more than five years have passed since the last time we had contact, it must be obvious- he declared with an annoyed tone.

A slight wistful smile formed on the woman's lips.

-You haven't changed at all; Gil- she call him with strange affection.

-Neither do you- the older man replied with sarcasm.

The reunion could be brief, and yet it holds immense value.

\- What are you doing in London? - he questions after- I am sure that looking for me has not been in your plans- he commented.

-It was a coincidence- she declare almost immediately- I study here now. Meeting you never crossed my mind- she assured.

\- And you found out that I am staying here because ...? - he seek to follow the thread.

The young woman blinked at him a few times curious and incredulous at the same time due to her companion's own lack of knowledge.

-Your partner is avid on social networks- she point out the culprit- And in recent days you have been tagged in several of his publications- the origin was explained- In one of those, both of you appear here, at the entrance of this hotel.

As much as their identities were not as well-known abroad, it did not please him to know that Reiji posted online photos were he appeared without his consent. He would have to talk to him about it.

\- Something has happened- the young woman finally admitted.

\- Is it of importance? – was the question she gets in return.

Ranmaru was bringing a new bite of food to his mouth when she speaked again.

A prayer came from her lips and the piece of food he was holding with his fork fell to the plate.

* * *

By the time Reiji appeared downstairs for breakfast he imagined founding Ranmaru eating. Instead what he witnessed was his companion impertinently rising from his dining room seat and leaving the hotel with strong and hasty steps.

\- RanRan! - he called for him from afar but was not heard

It was obvious that something had just happened to make him so unaware.

He looked back at where he came from. At the same table where he was sitting, there was a woman, the same, if he recapped the events, whom they had come across las night.

She keeps her gaze down, but stared at an envelope arranged on the table. It could be tell from her expression that she was trully distressed.

-Hello, my girl- she was suddenly surprised at being addressed so quickly.

Looking up, he found the eldest; standing next to the seat where until a few minutes ago the silver hair had been.

-Hello ...? – was her answer in exchange, probably a lot confused by how she was called.

\- Can I sit here? – the brown haired asked.

-Hai... - she answered still unsure of the correct language to use as a mean of communication.

-Kotobuki Reiji, nice to meet you (machocho) - he smiled at her- you speak Japanese don't you?

She nodded, still wondering what was going on there.

-I apologize for the behavior of my partner RanRan- he speaks taking a seat in front of her- You must have get the impression he is very rude.

\- RanRan? – the reason that surprised her the most wasn’t what it appeared. The nickname by which he referred to his partner seemed to hold even more value than his behavior. She quickly shook her head dismissing the idea - The inconsiderate one was me- and then blamed herself.

\- You? - now that was interesting.

-Oh! Sorry- she reconsidered fast- Nice to meet you, I'm Kurosaki Juri- was her way of presenting herself.

_Bingo!_

He knew those silver eyes were similar.

-Juri-chan- Reiji called her with such sudden confidence that she was caught off guard- I hope to don't be seem impolite or reckless at all, but today I’m returning to Japan with RanRan- he informed about the fate of both of them while supporting his elbows on the table.

She affirmed with attention.

\- Probably his mood improves with the passing of days, but I would like to make sure in case of doubts- he continued by interlacing his fingers of his hands- Did something happen?

She hesitated a few seconds before finally affirming again. There was no point in keeping it to herself. Even more if it was for the people who now lived together and care for the life of her relative. She took the envelope from the table and handed it to him.

\- I couldn't convince him- she declared quietly - And I may be the one to blame for his resentment with the family from now on.

\- The family? – that grabbed his attention. Those were aspects that he did not know about his partner. He took the envelope in his hands and open it.

Inside it, a cream-colored invitation with gold letters indicated two important names, a particular date and a very special event.

* * *

‘Our mother is getting married’

_Again._

That phrase kept running through my mind as he wandered the streets aimlessly.

‘We will lose our last name Kurosaki’

What could be a worse notice.

‘The debt of the family had been already assumed and paid off’

Straight to his pride.

‘You are free, _brother_ ’

It couldn't get worse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Insert of Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-The man our mother is getting married to, holds an important position- that way was he presented during breakfast.

Indirectly, she was disclosing him as the responsible for their new family financial situation.

\- Did you just come to brag about it? - little by little more courage inside him crowded.

Juri shook her head and took out an envelope from her purse which she spread on the table. Ranmaru took it in his hands, opened and gave it a quick reading.

-It's an invitation to the wedding. It will be in two months, in America. I would like you to come-

\- Do you really expect me to go to there and make out of my presence a wedding gift? - he answered with indignation, returning the invitation to the envelope and putting it back on the table.

He did not know what was worse, that they have gone against his pride based on an economic situation or that she intended to make his presence a gift to display as a great achievement at the future event.

-Of course not- she tried to defend herself- Mom has not seen you in as long as I. We have not heard from you. We even learned more about your situation based on what you post on your social networks or even those from your colleagues. We care about you.

-Stop telling excuses- his reply was bitterly and his voice raised.

-They are not!- she also raised her voice to respond- You said once that the only reason you immerse yourself in the idol industry was for money. I am aware that you were seeking to pay off our late father's debt.

-Don't… - trying to maintain what little self-control of his emotions he had left seemed difficult.

-There is no more reason for you to do it- she continued explaining- You can make your own life from now on. You can even come back to us. We can start again.

**_PUM!_ **

He couldn’t stand any longer being at the same table as her sister listening to her reasons. He roughly put the palms of his hands in the table and abruptly rose from his seat. Emanating fury, he withdraws from the lounge, leaving the hotel with a firm step.

_NO_

That was no option.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.End of Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_To return…_

The possibility of doing it had never before crossed his mind. Not even when his father was alive did he remember feeling any closer to his family. His interactions as an infant, despite being known as the future heir, were even closer to the staff who served him and even his guardians.

He stopped at a crossroads by the stoplight being red. He took a deep breath and looked at the time in one of the buildings walls he passed. At least he had two hours left before he was required to return to the hotel to pack his belongings. That wouldn't take him even 30 minutes, to start with he didn't even have a lot of luggage with him.

Ranmaru had it all at first, then suddenly lost it. Little by little, he got used and started a new lifestyle founding his passion. Even now he had things he would make sure he never let go of again.

-To go back ... - he mumble

The traffic light changed color to green and pedestrians crossed. Looking around to see if there was anywhere he could go to calm his temper, he found a London park nearby.

He didn't feel like going back to the hotel. The small probability that his familiar can still be there waiting for him was undesirable, the mere memory of their volatile encounter unnecessary. They had both changed so much since they first separated, and yet in such intimate way as personality they were still being similar.

He sat down on one of the park benches and leaned his back against the backrest, looking up at the sky. At least he would keep that landscape as his last memory of London.

_'You're free…'_

To start with, had he even, ever ...

_Felt caged as an idol?_

* * *

He was awakened by the feeling of his cell phone vibrating inside his pocket, but it was his partner's voice through it that relocated him to the place where he had stopped to "calm down."

‘RanRan, where are you?’

He really had no idea where he was. He had fallen asleep on the park bench.

‘Do you need me to come looking for you?’ the tone used at the other side of the line was graceful, but for some reason he could imagined his brown haired companion worried.

-No- he replied still half asleep and rubbing his face with the palm of his hand to finish waking up- I will return to the hotel now- he reaffirmed.

-To late- that voice did not come just from his cell phone.

Separating the device from his ear and fixing his gaze to in front of him, he located Reiji standing a few meters from his bench looking at him directly.

-I came for you- his tone was muffled and yet he smiled when he noticed that he was recognized.

He thought it was just his imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the drama really starts here, brace yourself for how much is going to come. Still searching for a B-reader who can help me with grammar faults. Seriously it's getting frustating. LOL! Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated. =D


	5. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's add another drama and see how things turn problematic.

Ai felt Reiji's absence in the department, again. Despite being a robot. He had no intention of keeping his origin as a secret, but he also didn’t founda reason to divulge it. Beyond what happened with Nanami, Natsuki and Syo he had never presented again a reason to reveal it. Furthermore, with the constant updates he underwent, his ability to understand and feel human emotions improved and he assumed they helped him to pass unnoticed.

He never expected the absences of two of his groupmates would occur simultaneously. Usually only one member left for a few days or they all went together on tour. It was the first time since he was created that he had to spend his days alone in that big apartment. Or with Camus, whose cold presence didn’t help at all for his sense of isolation.

\- It's very quiet- he spoke more to himself, looking through the window of the flat's living room.

\- It is not the first time- the count's voice coming from one of the armchairs made him realize that he was also counting with his presence.

He stopped looking out the window and turned his attention to his companion.

\- Kotobuki and Kurosaki return tonight- the older one continued feeling the sight of the minor placed on himself- This tranquility will not last long.

Ai, he affirmed at his comment, even so, he could not agree with his opinion that being silent was the same as being calm. With Reiji present things were always different.

\- Don't you miss them? - he surprised himself questioning it.

\- Miss? - the other answered as a question. It was not the first time that it happened and the temporary absence of any of the members of the group did not imply the end of them. It was a little disturbing that the light-blue haired man makes such a question.

\- We don't know- the minor continued with his monologue- How much time left do we have- somehow he remembered his origin at the same time.

Camus let out a deep breath and closing the book he was reading, leaving it at the table of the living room. He got up from the chair and approached his side, contemplating the same scenery of the street through the window.

\- You say it for you- intuited the major.

To what extent the count could know its true origin, he was not aware. Ai did not deny it.

\- It's not just that.

They both exchanged glances. Magic and technology seemed to connect without the need of communicating with words.

\- It’s not the time yet- the older man simply replied, cutting off their communication and withdrawing from the room.

\- If we don't talk about it now, when will we do it? - Ai insisted on asking, surprisingly allowing himself to be carried away by strange impulses- When will they return? With them present?

The blonde ignored him completely. He took the book from the table and retired to his room. Ai, couldn’t understant him and he believed that as a robot it would be easier to process the entire event.

\- Professor ... - he murmured the name of his creator and brought a hand to the place where his heart should work.

Despite having his consciousness tied to that of a human, he still felt unable to understand others emotions completely.

Time would only tell.

He hoped it didn't run out soon.

* * *

‘In two months your idol contract with Saotome will end’

He remembered his conversation with his majesty perfectly. He was standing by the window of his room, appreciating the night scene of the outside.

‘Once you close all your jobs you will be welcome back to the kingdom’

Thar conversation takes place less than a week ago. At that time, he did not dare to comment on it.

Two months, it was very little time and he was not just referring to his work as an idol. He was always reserved with his affairs, he hardly shared his situation with others. However, despite keeping his typical face unbreakable against the rest, he was internally consumed by the same question.

_Would that be the end?_

Years ago he wouldn’t have doubted it, two years before everything changed.

When he, Kurosaki and Mikaze, were aware of the sacrifice that Kotobuki make to keep the group together, to the point of almost destroying him inside, all changed. They learned to tolerate each other, despite the lawsuits, despite the dramas, despite the eccentricities. They formed unbreakable bonds that he was definitely not prepared to break. Part of his life was with them.

He was not the one who started the matter. The minor did.

Living with Mikaze was calm, the calmest that could be expected from a non-human being. And although he known his true identity for a long time, he never judges him; he wouldn't start doing it now. But it was when his groupmate made the comment, that the detail came to his mind, and he questioned how far his own humanity reached. If even a robot could feel and express its sincere emotions ...

_Where was he left?_ A man unable to respond to him, much less express what he really felt.

Camus arrived in Japan on the orders of his queen on a mission to investigate Shining. He knew that by that time the Queen was still hopelessly in love with the President. He never questioned her affection for the man, but more than once, he wondered if she was wise to pursue such an eccentric man. Over time he learned to deal with his occurrences and even to respect his crazy actions; in good time the queen also gave up on continuing to chase him. However, by that time he had already signed a contract with Shining and his majesty agreed to let him stay in the country, for as long as it lasted.

\- Two months- he thought to himself.

_‘It’s not the time yet.’_

Even his answer… he hardly believed it.

* * *

Reiji woke up late that day. He arrived around 3 am in Japan, and between the baggage claim and the return transport it took him about an hour before arriving at the apartment.

Ranmaru had been surprisingly silent for most of the trip, unaware of the fact that he already knew the underlying reason. That was also why he didn’t insist or ask for an explanation of his behavior; as soon they returned to ‘their home’ each one retired to his room after a brief good night.

It was good that he was free that day to adapt again to the time zone.

He got up slowly and looked around. The clock on his wall indicated that it was almost noon. He stretched lazily and settled the bed on the edge. Stepping on the carpet, he got up calmly and walked to his desk. Aside from his suitcase of clothes that he hadn't had the energy to fix by the time he arrived at the morning, the cream envelope that started everything rested on his desk.

\- RanRan ... - he muttered sadly his nickname.

He still wondered if it had been the right idea to learn from his sister about the family affair of his companion. Sometimes he cursed his curiosity.

Suddenly, the ringing of his cell phone was heard. It resulted unforeseen since he knew he didn't have any scheduled jobs, but when he read the caller on the screen of his device, he processed everything quickly.

There was only one matter that could occur to him that Shining Saotome would like to discuss by now.

* * *

\- Who the hell is calling knowing it's my day off?! - Ranmaru cursed containing the impulse throwing his cell phone against the wall.

He had just returned a couple of hours ago from a memorable, but not necessarily enjoyable, trip from the other side of the world. The least he deserved was a break.

Without looking at the sender of the call, still with my head resting face down on the pillow, he answered.

Unfortunately for Shining Saotome there was no such time.

In less than thirty minutes he was forced to get up, clean up, and get ready. He and Reiji were to report before two in the afternoon at the master class office.

\- Do not look at me! - Reiji commented when crossing paths with him in the kitchen.

Not even having time for a decent breakfast-lunch, they both settled for two loaded cups of coffee and quickly left the building.

When they retired from the apartment, neither Ai nor Camus were present.

Assuming they were in their respective projects they ignored the matter. They would see each other on the return.

* * *

Or they would see each other on arrival.

Surprisingly Ai and Camus were also inside the master class building waiting for both of them.

\- What's going on here? Ranmaru questioned, noticing the others present.

\- Shining called us early- answered the blue-haired, dismissing the absence of a greeting as important- We were waiting for you- he added.

\- Was this scheduled? - Reiji asked just as strangely.

The minor shook his head and from there he looked at the count.

\- He called us in the middle of work- replied the blonde, implying that he also didn’t know about the situation.

Ranmaru and Reiji looked at each other. If only the two of them were summoned it could be to report of the work abroad, but if all four of them were summoned there ...

Without any one saying anything, the same idea crossed their minds.

_Two months…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who continue reading my story. Hope my ability to translate is being undestandable! Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated. =D


	6. Veredict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best you can do is talk about it, just be sure no one is spying.

-In two months your contracts will finish- strangely the statement was serious and direct- What are your plans from then on? - Shining questioned from his desk, crossing his fingers and resting his chin on the connection formed.

Sooner or later the topic was going to come up. Camus and Ai had even been informed of it a few days before, while the others were out of the country. That should be an advantage in terms of decision making. However, none were prepared to give their answer yet, or in the worst case, none wanted to do it.

\- Could we think about it for a while? - despite the weight of the revelation Reiji scratched the back of his head with his typical carefree smile.

Although the glasses covering his gaze, Shining's posture conveyed seriousness. The matter seemed more serious than expected. The president affirmed and gave a free pass for them to leave, just when Reiji was the only left the door of his office closed and leaving the two men alone.

-You Mr. Kotobuki had been the pillar and support of QN for several years now- the director stood up from his seat and turned to look out thought the office window.

The younger one did not deny his comment.

-The decision you make will be the most important after all.

Inwardly he knew it, but he would not become an anchor to the rest without considering the circumstances surrounding each one. He would not be selfish. He had been once before; he couldn't imagine himself repeating the entire cycle again. Not to mention that, the thirty-year-old barrier was almost over his shoulders. He no longer felt as young as before. He had already fulfilled his dream, he already felt fulfilled, he had already done enough. _Right?_

_What else could he ask for?_

\- Until you are sure you want to continue as a group, I will have to limit your job offers- Saotome warned him.

It was at times like this that he did not like being neither the oldest of the group nor responsible for others.

As long as he didn't know the reasons of the rest ...

‘Gil became an idol to pay a debt of the Kurosaki family. The debt has already been paid, Gil is free.’

\- Think well about your decision.

Affirming and making a small bow Reiji exited the office.

He did not feel ready to make it.

* * *

Musical notes were heard throughout the halls of the Master course. It was unusual to do so, considering that currently it should be empty. Starish had started their Japan tour almost two months ago; following their same steps, they were making themselves known throughout the country through various concerts.

Being nostalgically guided by the melody he ended up in the grand piano room. There was only one person who could play and compose music for them with such passion and esteem. He smiled slightly as he distinguished her so focused. That woman always managed to get a smile out of him.

\- Kohai-chan! - he greeted approaching her.

For a few minutes he had forgotten that the composer also lived there.

\- Kotobuki-senpai? - she looked surprised and stopped her music composition to immediately smile at him affectionately. It could be told from her face that she was happy with the unexpected company.

\- Composing? - he stood next to the piano.

She nodded with a smile, taking the music sheets she was working on.

\- Trying - he confessed with a little of shame. The piece she was creating had yet to be completed.

\- I thought you had traveled with Starish.

She shook her head negating it, as a small smile of understanding and melancholy formed on her face. She recognized that she was lonely, but at the same time she was happy. Her friends fulfilled their dream and she fulfilled hers. As long as her music was heard she would accept any sacrifice. She knew her place in the industry and in the lives of her princes. She was happy like that.

\- What a surprise to see you in the dormitory today - she tried to change the topic of conversation without giving further explanations.

\- Shining called us - he admitted, momentarily being evident the conflict on his gaze.

\- Is everything alright with the president? - the young woman seemed to immediately detect his changing mood.

Faced with the evocation of the subject, he sought to recover quickly and downplay its importance. Of all the people who could find out about the conflict ahead, he couldn't let her get involved. It was an internal theme of the group, from Quartet Night, Kohai-chan was just their songwriter; but also, perhaps, the most important woman in their lives.

New piano notes presented in the environment due to its lack of response.

Nanami, having drawn her own conclusions, sought to express her concern, her understanding and offer her support. The melody of the song **Poison Kiss** on piano filled slowly the room. That was the young woman's opinion.

\- With this song I met you, all of Quartet Night- she had closed her eyes softly. She had no longer the need to see the keys to play the piano. She knew the song as well as the back of his hand- It will be five years now- she recapitulated the past.

It was going to be five years ...

_Was she also aware of their time?_

He sighed tired, practically defeated, there was no point lying to her any longer, in one way or another she would be the first to find out everything.

\- Are you tired, Kotobuki-senpai? - she slowed down her notes.

He remembered at one point saying to her that being busy was never a problem. In those years he could deal with being full of work and still look satisfied. She must have detected in his expression that this was no longer true.

He smiled at her with pity and appreciation. His energies were definitely not the same and he felt fatigue. There was no point in trying to lie to Nanami, since, through music, she was even able to know him better than anyone.

\- I can't lie to you - he admitted quietly, leaving his mask behind.

If he told Nanami of his intentions, there would be no going back.

\- Kohai-chan ...

She just affirmed, stopped her composition and facing him, ready to listen to his truth.

* * *

More than one thought had him distracted and that did not help with the filming.

Almost a week had passed since they returned from London, and although he had returned to work without further incident, he was not always able to stop thinking about it.

He did not regret it. He repeated that he did not regret it.

He had given up on his family once. He would not seek to rejoin it just for a wedding.

'I would like you to come'

_He would not become anyone's gift!_

'We think about you'

_They would not lie to him again!_

\- Kurosaki-san?

The voice from one of the members of the film crew distracted him from his memories. In the present work he was conducting an interview about the documentary that he had filmed with Reiji in London.

\- I was asking about what you liked the most of the trip to London- his interviewer remarked to him.

\- The food- he replied quickly. The more direct he was with his answers, the less time the recording would last ...

\- Any particular dish?

_Or they would insist on making him talk more._

\- The Roast Beef. I had the opportunity to try it once in a typical restaurant over there.

\- Didn't you have language problems? We know that restaurants with Japanese translators can be difficult to find in the center of the city.

\- I had no major problem communicating with English. I'm bilingual.

It was not in his plans to give more answers than those asked, but that he declared his ability with the language in the middle of an interview came out innately. The less he wanted to think about his past, the more it seemed it lurked him in the present.

\- Yesterday your colleague Kotobuki Reiji told us during the interview that his favorite moment had been when you agreed with him to go to a local karaoke- added the interviewing staff.

_Did he agree to go with him? Rather he was dragged._

He never agreed with that kind of entertainment for a documentary, it was just that Reiji ...

_A bass, a hat and a microphone_

A small smile settled on his lips and the memory came to his mind.

\- This interview will be released at the same time as the documentary, right? – at list he would make sure of the topic before giving his opinion.

\- So it seems.

\- I'll change my answer then.

\- Excuse me?

\- My favorite moment in the whole trip to London was seeing Reiji making a fool of himself at the karaoke- he smiled at the memory of his partner's frustrated attempts to sing in English.

If anything had been worth remembering about the trip, it was every minute of his time with his partner by his side.

* * *

\- I don't think I made a fool of myself.

They were naked. Covered half-length down with a sheet and lying on the bed of the brown head room. Reiji kept a lost look on the ceiling while Ranmaru lying on his stomach with his head resting on a pillow staring against the wall. It was an early morning and only about ten minutes had passed since their last intercourse.

\- Did you see the documentary? - asked the silver-haired man curiously at his sudden revelation. It was unusual for him to see his own presentations, considering that he was always the busiest with work.

\- AiAi recorded it for me- the brunette brought his hands behind his head and leaned against them into the pillow.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, sensing that the justified reason probably involved gathering information from both of them. His pillow conversations didn't happen often as he always preferred silence and the other used to fall asleep almost always after doing it. He considered strange the fact that at this point he intended to do it selflessly, but he said nothing against it. They were both tired.

After a few minutes of silence, Reiji turned and hugged him from the back. That was one of his latest trends, looking for his body heat to sleep. Usually he would pull him away from him immediately, but this time he didn't.

The two of them were acting differently. Even more since Shining talked to them. The silver haired recognized that part of his conduct was due to the unexpected appearance of his sister in his life with his revelation. But beyond the fact of the contract, he didn't consider that his partner had any other reason disturbing him. Both were still not open with the other.

\- Reiji- he called him but not with the intention of claiming. He took a slow breath, perhaps he could take a first step- Have you thought about what to answer Shining? - he used a low tone.

The only response he received in return was a slow, calm, but above all exhausted breath. His partner had fallen fast asleep beside him without letting go.

He resigned with a sigh, he would get nothing right now. Settling himself as best he could into those arms, he seeks to fall asleep as well.

_A bass, a suit and a dress._

Whatever happened, he will not go back.

* * *

It should not be unusual for him that Reiji spent time in the master course dormitories, but that he did so now rather than in the apartment where they lived was quite striking. Since Shining's revelation, he was aware that changes began to occur in all the members. He considered himself the only exception.

He had already tried to get an answer from Camus without success a day before the four of them got the news. Ranmaru had a busy schedule during the week and he hadn’t had the opportunity to question him, but he intuited his response with a touch of brutality. The only option left was Reiji, who despite being the busiest of all, always assured that he had time for them.

It was strange that lately it didn't seem that way.

As a rule, by contract, as it got closer to completion, they also had to close their projects. In good time he was only immersed in a series for which he already finished recordings and a weekly documentary that he filmed in advance. Having particularly a little free time at his disposal that day, he thought that a change of environment could provide him with a new perspective of the situation they were going through as a group and opted to visit the master course. He knew that the guys from Starish were on tour, but thanks to his kohais who kept him informed, he also had the knowledge that at that time they would return and rest for a couple of days in the dormitories before embarking on a new destination.

That was how one Friday he ended in the master course by afternoon, and that was how he also unexpectedly discovered the new habit of the brown haired.

There was no point in hiding from his presence, but he still did it. To see or not his partner in the place was not new, the company with the composer a bit flashy, but it was the words that came from her lips that completely captured his interest.

‘For music there is no age’- a serious tone.

‘You should discuss it with others’ - an obvious concern.

‘If it is the decision you have made ...’ - a sad smile.

And a revelation.

If he processed all the information received correctly, the deduction was obvious, but it was still shocking.

\- Reiji ...- he murmured his name.

If his inference was accurate ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fanfic worth continuing? Sorry for the question, it's just it's my first work in english and I don't know if it's remarkable or likable at all. I'll like to know your opinions if its possible. Sometime I even get the feeling that the fandom is death. I know I can't ask for much, but I'm always welcoming.  
> Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for giving it a chance to my story. Second, please tolerate my probable multiple grammatical mistakes. English it not my first language. This story was imagined at the end of last year, so it's nearly complete in spanish, but it'll probably take time to translate it to english.  
> I hope you like it and continue to support it from now on. Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
